I Summon Thee
by insane-silentium
Summary: A group of four teenagers fall victim to the Firefly family, but one of them has a secret that just might cost everybody.


_**Hello readers. Here is my brand new story, which is a crossover between Chzo Mythos and The House of 1000 Corpses. Enjoy.**_

_**The CHZO Mythos won't enter until later in the story.**_

_**Warning: Does contain Rape and Tortured.**_

**_I do not own The House of 1000 Corpses, nor do I own the CHZO Mythos. They belong to their respectful owner. H 1000-Rob Zombie and whoever else worked on that fill. And C Mythos- Yahtzee._**

One knock on the dingy looking door. Nothing happened. Another knock. Still nothing happened. No people coming out to greet them, no people yelling at them to get off the lawn. Just nothing. Kenneth gritted his teeth. 'Why the fuck is nobody answering the goddamn door?'

"Maybe nobody's home Kenneth," a teenaged girl stated, looking longingly at the road. She just wanted to get out of there. That house was giving her the creeps.

It was an old run down house with overgrown weeds and grass in the yard, brittle vines reached for the dusty windows, and a foul stench that made her want to puke. She could see that her friends were fighting to keep their lunch down as well.

"Their car is right there, Kelly," said a boy slightly older than Kenneth.

"I know that Eric," she retorted.

"Maybe, they're busy," a boy suggested meekly. He was not much older than sixteen.

The teenagers were waiting for somebody to answer the door and give them a lift to town. This was the worst road trip ever. Their car broke down, sure caused a lot of smoke to come out of the engine, and now they can't even get a lift to town because of that lazy asshole who wouldn't answer the fucking door.

"Can we leave now?" Kelly whined. She hated that smell. It drove her crazy. It always drove her crazy. She is sure it made Kenneth crazy as well, even when he would not admit it.

"Maybe they don't want us here," the sixteen year old boy said weakly.

"Well, I'm not gonna leave until somebody answers the damn door," said Kenneth.

"Nobody is going to answer it, so let's just leave," Kelly pleaded.

Kenneth ignored her and continued to bang on the door.

"Coming," the group heard a woman's voice from the other side of the door. "Why, hello there," the woman said. She was wearing a reveling outfit, which was repulsing to the teenager, considering that woman's age. She was a bit on the chubby side as well.

"Our car just broke down and we were wondering if you can give us a lift to town," Kenneth explained.

"Well, we're busy right now, but you can come right on in," she said with a sickeningly smile. Her teeth were yellow and crooked. They definitely don't want to kiss that wench. Not even if their lives depended on it would they ever kiss her.

The group of teenagers walked into the house and were greeted by an old, balding man watching television and then cursing loudly at it at irregular intervals.

"Papa, say hi to the kids," the woman said.

The old man grunted his reply, not caring about anything other than his television program.

"Why don't you sit down? Make yourself comfortable," the woman patted the couch to invite the teenagers.

The sixteen year old boy was the first to sit down on the couch, right next to the vulgar man. Kenneth sat on a one-man couch, while Eric and Kelly sat on the same couch where their sixteen year old friend was at.

"What's your name?" the woman rubbed Kenneth's chest and put one of her leg on top of his, bending down low enough so he would be able to see her cleavage.

"Kenneth, and I'm not interested in you," he said coldly. She must be in her forties or something and she's hitting on a seventeen year old boy. How desperate is she?

"Mama, Otis needs you," a bubbly blonde teen said. Although, she could have been in her early twenties. "Who is this?" she pointed at Kenneth.

"Kenneth," he stated.

"I'm Baby," she extended her hand for him to shake. He took her hand and shook it.

"I have to go check on Otis," Mama said. "Baby, entertain our guess."

Mama walked out of the room, disappearing from everyone's view.

"So, do you like what you see?" Baby posed for everyone.

"Damn right I do," Eric said.

Kelly rolled her eyes, calling Baby a slut under her breath. She looked at the sixteen year boy and saw that he was blushing.

"You look nice," he managed to spit out after a while of fighting himself over whether or not he should say something.

"So, what brings you here?" Baby asked the group.

"Our car broke down," Kenneth said. He flashed a grin at Baby. "But now that doesn't matter since I got to meet you."

'Not you too, Kenneth,' Kelly groaned. 'I'm beginning to think that all men are perverts. They all worship that slut.'

Sure enough, the teenaged boys were overcome by their hormones and were drooling while staring at the blonde babe. If this were a cartoon, their mouths would have already hit the floor.

Baby was truly a babe. She had this gorgeous, golden locks that reach her back. Her skirt showed off her beautiful, shapely legs, and her shirt was short enough to see her cleavage, and midriff. On top of her wonderful head was a cowboy hat, and she was wearing cowboy boots. All the boys couldn't help but stare. She was a goddess among them and they must worship her. They wondered how come someone so beautiful got stuck with a family like this.

Kelly rolled her eyes again, then turned her attention to the television. It was some sort of game show, which had the old man cursing whenever his favorite contestant lost a round. He also mentioned, yelled at the top of his lungs in reality, how sexy the female assistant was and how he was going to do all kinds of thing to her.

The list of things he would do included: an orgy, anal sex, threesome with that other hot chick, oral sex, something involving three books, some grapes, a thread of yarn, a door knob, and a banana. He said that list in a much vulgar way than what is currently presented.

'Is everyone in the family obsessed with sex,' Kelly thought. 'Answer-yes. Yes they are.'

* * *

><p>Mama walked into Otis's room. It smelled of piss and blood, her favorite. "Otis, you need something?" Mama asked her child.<p>

"My knife," was all he said.

Mama brought out a butcher knife and gave it to him. "I thought you would need this."

He took the knife from her and looked at the women tied up to the side of his bed post.

"We have guest," Mama told him.

Otis's mouth curled up into a grin. He thanked Mama and then told her to leave him be until dinner time.

He walked to the girls and said, "We're going to have so much fun."

He used his blade to touch one of the girls and dragged it all over her nude body. When he got to one of her nipple, he pushed the blade harder into her skin and slowly sliced it off.

The woman screamed through her gag and was then slapped by Otis. The other two women watched in horror as Otis bent down and lick the wounded breast. He sucked on her breast, putting his tongue in the wound.

Otis rubbed her pussy with his knife and without warning, slashed it. He untied the woman and pulled her up on his bed. He fumbled with his belt and finally pulled it off, pulling down his pants as well.

The woman screamed as he thrust into her, pounding her bleeding vagina, using her own blood as a twisted form of a lubricant that didn't even work well and only served the purpose of causing her more pain.

The other women could do nothing but watch.

Their time is coming up.

He stabbed her, he sliced her. He skinned her alive.

She's still alive. Why won't he just end it?

He has taken a second girl.

It started all over again.

* * *

><p>The group of teenagers watched the television. Baby was flirting with the boys, and the old man was still cussing.<p>

"Dinner will be ready in a few," Mama said.

Everyone grunted in acknowledgment. Television now, dinner later.

Kelly laughed when the old man cussed at the television program. Some guy just jumped through a window to get his bible. She wondered when dinner's going to get done. She's hungry. She still doesn't want to be here, but she would have to wait.

"Dinners ready," Mama called.

The people in the living room all got up and rushed to the kitchen.

"This is Rufus," Mama introduced. "Rufus, go get Tiny and Otis."

"Tiny?" mutter Eric.

"How much people do they have?" Kelly asked.

"The hell if I know," Kenneth replied.

They all sat at the table, waiting for the others.

Otis came in first. He was a little ticked off for some reason.

Kelly's eyes widen when she saw the giant. She grasp her sholders to stop her self from shaking.

"No," she whimpered.

He's right in front of her. He found them.

'Can't breathe can't breathe help me.'

"Kelly," Eric said. "It's just Tiny."

"Oh," her voice was a little shakey. "Sorry. I thought he was some one else."

Tiny tilted his head.

"Tiny's deaf," Mama explained.

"What happened to him?" Kelly was beginning to like the guy.

"His father set him on fire," Mama said. "But he met no harm."

"He lit your son on fire and you said he met no harm? I'm pretty sure it was intentional. Either way, your son was severely hurt," Eric said.

"Hey, don't talk to Mama that way," Baby yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stand it when a parent harms their child."

"He's gone now," Rufus said.

"Oh, I forgot, I never got your name," Mama told the sixteen year old boy.

"It's Josh," he said quietly.

"He's shy," Eric said.

"Tiny's shy too. Especially when he's near girls. He has a soft spot for them," Mama said.

Kelly looked at Tiny and waved at him. She liked the guy already.

Everybody stopped talking and ate their dinner. Otis kept looking at Kelly and Kenneth finally got fed up with.

"What's your problem?" Otis asked.

Everyone else was just watching the two fight. It was their entertainment.

"You," Kenneth answered.

Otis reached out for Kelly. "You can't stand that she needs a man."

"Hands off my little sister," Kenneth roared.

"She's only fifteen," Josh added.

"We're leaving," Kenneth grabbed his little sister.

The group of teenagers stormed out of the kitchen, but before they reached the front door, Tiny caught Josh.

Kenneth tried to help Josh, but his vision went black and he fell flat on his face. He could hear the screams of his sister as she was dragged away from him.


End file.
